The Christmas Bushel
by miarath
Summary: A sweet little Christmas ficlet about Zero x Kaname and some sweet innocent piece of Mistletoe. Two-Shot, COMPLETE
1. The Christmas Bushel

**The Christmas Bushel**

A Vampire Knight fanfiction

by Miarath

-

Disclaimer:

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and not to me.

This is just a little ficlet for the pure fun of it and not for any profit.

Just a sweet little Zero x Kaname / Kaname x Zero oneshot. :) Well, not all that serious.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_The prayer_  
-

Kaein Cross took another look over the finished table and sighed. It was almost time for dinner, so why was he still alone? Yuuki should've been here by now, he knew. He sighed, realizing that there was no other choice but for him to go looking for her. He was getting slowly but surely worried about her.

Where was she? Yuuki had sounded so happy when he told her that they would eat dinner together, he, Yuuki and Zero, even more so that he got the latter to cook for them. He was used to the boy being late, but Yuki? Yuki was never late to dinner if she could help it.

So he left the dining room to look for her. Where could she be? He had asked Zero before, but he said that it were probably just some girl thing and shouldn't worry too much. Well, he tried not to, yet couldn't help but worry about her. His worry grew even more, when he didn't find her in her room nor anywhere in the school building. Yes, he went even so far to look for her over there at Moon Dorm, thinking that maybe she were visiting Kaname-kun and forgot the time.

It was all in vain, so he went back, more worried than ever, until he heard a faint voice from her old room. He nearly giggled, feeling suddenly very silly for not having thought to look here earlier. Well, that couldn't be helped now.

Kaein Cross knocked quietly on her door then after getting no answer he opened the door -- and froze at the sight in front of him.

"What are you doing Yuuki-chan?" The headmaster looking puzzled at seeing his adoptive daughter like this, on her knees praying.

"I'm praying … father."

"Praying … I see that, but why?" He wanted to know. "And like that? Isn't it going to be a little cold, sitting like that?"

"For peace father, you know." She looked up and nodded. "I know you do all you can, but … it cannot be wrong to have a little help, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He couldn't help but smile at the serious tone she was explaining this to him. Yes, indeed they could all the help they could get for a little more peace and understanding. She was always so sweet and caring, his precious daughter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, father. You're most welcome." Yuuki smiled softly to herself while she followed him slowly. He had lots of things to do, things like planning the Academy's Christmas celebration, like every year.

Yuuki sighed then smiled again. Well, maybe a prayer could really help, she thought hopefully. Maybe then … they would get along this time and they could have a wonderful peaceful Christmas for once.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

  
-

_Preparations_  
-

Two days later most of them were busy with decorating the great hall for their Christmas Celebration. Most of them, meant selected students of Day and Night Class, like the headmaster had insisted on. He had said it would give them a better feel of unity to have done the preparation together.

"Ehem, Kaname-sama, Prefect-san…" The normally so self-sure blonde noble almost stammered.

"What!?" Said the silver-haired Prefect-san and glared at the blonde noble. Zero felt more than a little annoyed at this interruption.

"Yes?" The blonde's dorm-leader, Kaname-sama on the other hand just looked just a tad bored, well maybe a little annoyed too, but he kept his calm. Well, he had the right to feel a little annoyed, hadn't he? The blonde interrupted their discussion, right then when it promised to get interesting. Well, it seemed to become another glaring match between, the two of them -- and what could be more interesting, than getting a rise out of the silver haired hunter?

"Ehem, you got to kiss each other." Aidou explained, his voice becoming almost a whisper, like he was caught in between feeling ashamed about bringing this up and curious what their reaction would be. Well, got to be interesting, he thought and blushed then looked down. He wondered if this would be worth being punished by Kaname-sama later.

"You're standing under the Christmas Bushel." He added slowly, almost whispering.

"We got to do what!?" They replied in unison, both being way too surprised by this answer to consider saying anything else. They had expected anything else from the blonde noble, like that they should put this branch a little higher or add a little more glitter there -- but this? Well, you got to expect that; he was Idol-senpai after all -- but this? A Christmas what?

"It's the Christmas Bushel." The blonde noble repeated pointing above their heads.

"A what!?" They replied again, but did follow Aidou's hand with their eyes. He was right, there, right above their heads was a nice Christmas Bushel. Got to be the headmaster's idea of Christmas decoration or whatsoever.

"It's bad luck not to kiss each other when standing under one." Aidou explained and blushed that he had to explain this at all, but most of all that he had to explain it to them.

"Bad luck?" The silver haired prefect's glare turned even a notch colder -- if that was even possible, but he couldn't help but swallow uncomfortable at the thought. This blonde version of a very annoying vampire wanted him to kiss his adored pureblood leader? Unbelievable. Yet, that was a Christmas Bushel up there without doubt. Kuran wouldn't do something like that, right? He looked back and forth between said blonde noble and the pureblood in front of him. Bad luck? Zero shrugged at that thought. It would be nothing new to him; he had bad luck all the time, hadn't he?

"Yes, bad luck." Aidou repeated then shrugged while trying to act innocently, yet failing miserably. Not that they had expected something different from him. Idol-senpai looking innocent? That would be something to see indeed. Well, it made them both curious instead.

"Really, bad luck?" Kaname repeated thoughtfully with his brows slightly raised. It was almost like he found the idea suddenly very appealing, seeing the blush on the silver haired hunter in front of him. Would it increase even more if he did what Aidou suggested or would he try to shoot him instead?

"Yes, bad luck, very bad luck Kaname-sama." Aidou repeated another time, shoulders sinking just a bit as if he was trying brace himself for the punishment, which would surely follow suit.

"Then we can't have that, can we?" The pureblood purred while nodding thoughtfully before he turned his attention back to said silver haired Prefect-san. The blush seemed to have deepened; he noticed when he closed the space between them, close enough to kiss the surprised looking prefect.

Kaname had intended for it to be only a simple harmless brotherly kiss, nothing more but a peck on the lips -- yet, it turned into something far different. Well, it was obvious that good intentions could lead to other places than heaven. He hadn't thought that the hunter's lips would taste this good -- and worse, opening up, just far enough to invite his tongue in. Also he had never thought that the hunter would taste this deliciously good, taking him by surprise.

But what surprised him the most was that Zero hadn't tried to shoot him yet. No, instead he kissed him back.

So, they ended it in a mess of locked lips, completely lost to the world for now … that was until someone dared to interrupt.

Yuuki.

"Of all people why had it to be her?" Zero thought, flushed hotly and broke loose from … kissing Kuran. What had he, what had they just done? Worse, that stupid pureblood had tasted anything but bad; no, it had felt rather too good. Damn. He wasn't gay, was he? And worse, why had he to be choosing Kuran of all people to choose from?

Well, he looked not too bad and tasted even better … damn.

"K-Kaname-senpai, Z-Zero?" Yuuki felt like walking up into a dreamlike situation, so unreal this felt to her. She didn't know what to say or to what to feel. She just had wanted to notice them that she and the others were done with decorating but now?

Her brain seemed to be unable to come up with anything intelligent to say. So, instead all she did was stare, also quite unaware that she was doing it with her mouth wide open.

"Don't worry Yuuki-chan." Aidou muttered quickly, trying to entangle the mess he had caused but couldn't help smiling at her. This was sweet Yuuki-chan after all! And well, maybe, he had a chance with her now; he thought then dropped his smile, feeling like a lowlife for even thinking this. Yuuki-chan belonged to Kaname-sama -- and not to him.

"It's only because of that Christmas Bushel." He continued explaining, but he couldn't help it that it sounded like babbling -- with his voice a little too fast and high pitched at that. Well, this was crazy, so it couldn't be helped, right? And maybe they could do the rest of the explanation by themselves, he thought and pointed to the bushel of Holly above their heads.

"Yes?" Kaname managed to get out first, followed by a shaken 'What?' from Zero. To say they were surprised did nothing to cover up the burning … shame, the awkwardness of this situation. Well, at least they had managed to untangle their lips, but they couldn't help but blush quite a bit, furiously actually, even Kaname did so. Yuuki, darn, what could he say to explain … this to her? He had wanted to kiss her and not Kuran, right?

"That!" She said, feeling surprised that she could get even that out, because she felt like she could hardly breathe -- and why was it to be so warm here? Yes, Yuuki had noticed. She had noticed the way they were blushing and how awkward they obviously felt. Also, she couldn't help but realize that they hadn't moved much, still so unrealistically close. They stood still in the same place, under the same Christmas Bushel.

"Oh, that. That was just the Christmas Bushel, like Aidou-kun said. Right?" Kaname explained but couldn't help to seek assurance in those stormy eyes of his … partner in crime?

"Oh, right. It was the Christmas Bushel." Zero repeated after a nudge from Kaname, forcing his thoughts back in order, which was far harder than he thought.

"The Christmas Bushel?" Yuuki repeated.

"Yes, the headmaster placed it there, course he thought it would be a lovely tradition to follow. You know peace, love and all." The blonde noble explained hastily.

"The headmaster- father -- did this?" Yuuki replied still almost stammering in surprise at this new information. Why had he done this? She wondered then sighed. The headmaster certainly had only to mean to do good with this; he always did. She shook her head, not knowing how she should feel about this.

"Why? I don't know." Aidou replied now looking a bit confused too what to make out of her question.

"The headmaster did this?" Zero asked, now finding back to his normal self -- almost that was. "I'll kill him." He glared at the blonde noble, but in truth he meant to glare at said headmaster -- only he wasn't here, so the this blonde annoying noble vampire had to do for now.

"Zero! No!" Yuuki interrupted and moving in between Zero and Aidou, just like she always did when he was like this. "You can't Zero. He surely meant just to do good. Peace you know?" She pleaded.

"Yuuki." Zero pouted.

"Zero!"

"Oh, okay."

"Thank you." She smiled happily in return then frowned. "Um, Zero?"

"What?"

"You're standing still under the Christmas Bushel, you and Kaname-senpai." She said sheepishly. "You know that means you need to …." She trailed off in helpless fit of giggles.

"We need to do what?!"

"You know that means … um, you have to do it again…" Yuuki whispered and blushed bright red for even mentioning it. "Kissing him."

Zero just stared at her, speechless at her last words. She wanted him to kiss Kuran again? What was wrong with her? He looked up and saw that indeed she was right in one point; he and Kuran were still standing in the same spot under that bloody Christmas Bushel. Whew, wait was that a blush on Kuran's face? Obviously, he hadn't expected Yuuki saying those … words. Words, which didn't let him go now … and Kuran had the pleasure of surprising him before, right? So, would it really be so bad if … he got his turn now?

"Kiryu- Zero?" Kuran managed to get out before said silver haired prefect silenced him with his lips, pulling him into another kiss.

-

* * *

xox  


* * *

-

_About a bet_

-

"Wha- did you see that?" Aidou jumped suddenly up and down grinning madly then turned around forgetting about Yuuki for the moment.

That was it. He had won.

Aidou indeed felt so giddy that practically ran to that other blonde haired noble on the other side of the room.

"See? I won this bet. I managed to get them to kiss on their free will."

"Yes, you did." Ichijou said and offered him a packet of Pockey to the other noble. "Here." He added in his usually good-natured voice. "They're yours."

"You don't seem angry then?" He said while taking in his prize with just greedy eyes. Yes, they were for real. Yes, these were the special edition ones, he noticed happily.

"No, why should I." The vice-president answered with a full grin. "I just won a much more promising bet."

"What?" Aidou practically shouted but was ignored because the others were kind of used to Idol-senpai's outspoken personality and even more used to tune it out so they could continue with whatever they deemed important.

"You see I dared the headmaster to owe me and Senri a night out if I these two would kiss at least twice under said Christmas Bushel."

"A night out … as a night out in town, eating dinner?" Aidou gaped. "Alone?"

"Yep, exactly." Ichijou said so happily that his green eyes seemed to be alight with something akin to green fire.

"Oh, fine, and all I got was some stupid Pockey." He murmured then turning around so he wouldn't have to see that impossible happy glow on the other noble's face.

He almost dropped the Pockey in his hand, swallowing uneasily but couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him. He thought they would've been done by now, but …

This was just unbelievable. "Hey, Vice-president… I think this just tops it all."

"Yes?" Ichijou asked confused at this comment. What was wrong now?

"Turn around…"

"Wha…"

"I think we just managed to turn them gay." Aidou explained pointing at Zero and Kaname, who were still locked into a passionate kiss.

"I really didn't … mean for this to happen…" Ichijou replied but trailed off so surprised he was by this outcome, but he had been wondering why Kaname-sama hadn't caught them already. It was unexpected, but it was also unmistakable now, that these two were dead to the world, so absorbed they were in this kiss -- and something else was also quite clear now.

"That's disgusting…" Ruka said. "We're supposed to prepare a Christmas celebration and not that, that… peep show." She snorted feeling annoyed. Well, maybe she felt a little hurt too, but she certainly didn't know what to say anymore. " Get a room." She added angrily then bit her lip. No, that wasn't what she wanted too, but she surely wanted them to stop this disgusting display.

"I'm sorry Ruka." Aidou said but then went still again. Words wouldn't help anyway, he knew. This couldn't be easy for her, he mused and chuckled.

"Idol-sempai, this isn't funny." She shot him an icy look and stormed away.

"Of course, it's not funny." He said, watching her leaving.

"Well, Ruka-chan has a point." Ichijou replied while trying to breathe through the mouth. Ruka was right, this couldn't continue like it did, he thought. The air was thick with the scent of their desire -- and worse there was the faint but still noticeable scent of blood in the air, both pureblood and ex-human. "There are Day Class students among us."

"Day Class? Oh, darn … what if they see…" Aido exclaimed, no longer happy with the current outcome. Yeah, right, he could smell it clearly -- and so could the other vampires, of course. There it was, right beneath the scent of desire was the smell of fresh blood, which could only mean that …

Aidou blushed suddenly, thinking of so much passion. Oh, damn. The scent of blood was heady, but Ichijou was also right. They had to do something about it, but what? They just couldn't tell them to stop just like that, could they? It would probable earn them a bullet or being thrown against the wall -- or both.

"Ichijou, what should we do?"

"Tell them it's enough?" The vice-president smirked then swallowed, looking extremely serious for a moment or too.

"But you started this too, Mr. Vice-President." Aidou pouted. "You're no more innocent in this than me."

"Oh, okay. We do it together." Ichijou agreed, seeing the panicked expression on the other boy's face.

"Oh, yes … okay." Aidou agreed but still didn't sound very happy, logically. "But …"

"Move." They heard voice order them, Yagari-sensei's voice. What had he in mind? Ichijou wondered but did what he said; moving to the side -- and out of the way he realized.

"What are you doing?" Aidou protested angrily and remained where he stood because all he could see was a hunter aiming at his pureblood.

"Don't worry nobody's going to be hurt." The master hunter assured calmly but continued taking aim. Not, directly at Zero and Kaname but above their heads.

"Move." Yagari repeated -- and this time even Aidou moved to the side, still wondering what this was about.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Yagari's riffle, which managed to do the job. Zero and Kaname jerked away from each other, being shocked by that shot, which had been a little too close for comfort. That had to be less than a meter and they could feel clearly the anti-vampire effect of the bullet.

"Master… why?" Zero stammered, looking a bit dazed and shocked at his previous master.

"Yagari-sensei?" The pureblood tried to look calm since one shot would be barely a threat to him, but couldn't hide the fact that he felt anything but happy about such a close shot. This was a little strong action from that master hunter, wasn't it? Although, it seemed to have been necessary, he mused. They had been pretty far gone, hadn't they?

"I thought you two knew better than this." Yagari frowned at them, noticing the traces of blood on both their lips. "You better get rid of that too." He added pointing to their lips.

"Oh, that." Zero blushed even redder while he tried to clean his lips. But then he made the mistake of looking into Kuran's eyes, which were still slightly red.

"You need some help with that?" The pureblood asked with a devious glint in his dark eyes. He was still awfully close too.

"Help?" Zero muttered seeing Kaname's intention clearly in his eyes. "Is that wise?"

"Probably not." The pureblood agreed, but leaned in to lick the remaining blood from Zero's chin. He got temptingly close to his lips, causing Zero to shiver once again -- and almost giving in into the temptation to lean closer so he could kiss him again, almost.

"Ehem." Yagari interrupted, frowning darkly at them. "I meant for you two to come to your senses -- and not continuing where you left off."

"Oh, all right." Zero murmured and moved quickly away from Kuran.

"So, that's much better." The master hunter agreed after seeing that both of them had moved in a different direction and far away enough in his opinion. He sighed and picked up the Holly he had shot down. "Kaein," he murmured, "you got to be kidding me, right?"

"Yagari-sensei?"

"Yes, Yuuki-chan?"

"I just wanted to say, that we're done with decorating." She explained meekly.

"Done? So, that … means everyone can go back to their rooms, right?" He smiled, feeling relief that he no longer to endure this … mess.

"I think so." Yuuki agreed then nodded. "Should I go telling the headmaster that we're finished then?"

"Sure." Yagari nodded. "I'll inform the others." He said but meant, of course, that he was going to make sure that Day Class and Night Class did leave for their respective dorms and did not mingle. Thankfully most Day Class students, who took partake on decorating were rather level-headed and none of those screaming fan-girls.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_A celebration_

Two days later Christmas Celebration had started just as planned, well, almost. There were whispers of rumours among the Day Class girls of what happened during decoration.

There were rumours about a certain silver-haired prefect kissing the Night class dorm-leader. Well, they didn't dare to speak them aloud, of course. They were too afraid after seeing what bad mood both were in. So bad indeed, that nobody dared to approach them with anything not absolutely necessary and it was only because of Yuuki's constant pleading that Zero was even here.  
He hadn't want to come at all, not after what had happened during preparing this silly Christmas party, but he couldn't say no to Yuuki. He never could do that, denying her anything. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. Zero and Yuuki had to be there in there on duty as prefects.

Well, Yuuki had hoped for better more peaceful Christmas this year, but now, things seemed to be worse than before. Both Zero and Kaname-senpai were all gloomy and avoiding each other and headmaster too. Sure, they tried not avoiding her too much but since the headmaster accompanied her they left her alone for most of the evening.

She understood that they were trying to avoid the headmaster, since he had started this whole mess, but she couldn't help to feel a little sad.

"Yuuki?"

"Zero!" She almost jumped for surprise then, so happy she was about hearing his voice. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah." He agreed warily, taking around a quick glimpse then relaxed a little after realizing that the headmaster had to be in one of the other rooms.

"You're still mad at the headmaster."

"I guess so." He nodded then froze while watching the people around them.

"I'll kill him." He growled. That man had done it again.

"Zero?" She asked worried, touching him slightly by his right arm. "Don't … please?"

"Oh, all right," Zero said swallowing then moved. "But I'm better outta here or I can guarantee for nothing." He pointed to the door where he spotted the man, chatting merrily with Yagari-sensei.

Then when he thought things couldn't get any worse somehow … Cross had managed to put that Christmas Bushel back in place.

How dare he? He growled again, then noticed that Kuran had to have noticed this too, because he stood over there, staring darkly at said bushel.

Cross. That man did anything to drive him insane, right?

"Kiryu-kun?" Kaname asked calmly.

"Kuran-senpai."

"He has done it again. Hasn't he?"

"Yeah, seems so." Zero grumbled.

"How … about to get back on him." The pureblood smiled deviously all of a sudden.

"Back on him, as in revenge?" The hunter's lavender eyes lit up at this idea. "How?" He mouthed.

"See, the headmaster is standing over there, with that hunter, Yagari-sensei."

"And?"

"What if we manage to get them … to move a little bit to the right?" Kaname motioned towards where the Holly was.

"They'd have to kiss too, right?" Zero asked thoughtfully then chuckled to the pureblood's surprise. "But Yagari-sensei had nothing to do with … that incident." He objected half heartily.

"Yes, you're right, but look how close they're standing together." The pureblood replied almost as thoughtfully as the hunter first reaction had been. "They look like they're really close. Well, I believe it would help, don't you think?"

Zero took another long look at this, trying to decipher what Kuran just said then nodded. The pureblood was right, the headmaster and the master hunter did look like being close to each other. Especially with the way they kept looking at each other.

"Let's do it." Zero finally agreed.

"Fine. You wanted to ask Yagari-sensei something, right?" The pureblood agreed but also suggested that Zero should handle the master hunter.

"Yes, you're right. I almost forgot this." Zero replied, agreeing that they would approach them alone so they wouldn't get things until it was too late.

Well, somehow Zero and Kaname managed to distract the master hunter and headmaster enough so that the pureblood could move the Christmas Bushel a bit so that it ended directly over their heads.

"Ehem, headmaster, Yagari-sensei?" Kaname asked politely and nodded towards Zero, to tell him that they would do it now.

"Yes?" They both replied, completely unaware of what was going on.

"You're standing under the Christmas Bushel." Zero explained then nodded with a knowing expression on his face. "You know what that means, right?"

"What!?" The master hunter exclaimed then looking at his old friend Kaein Cross who only swallowed uneasily.

"Yes, it's bad luck if you don't." The pureblood added, remembering Aidou's words.

"Very bad luck." Zero added.

"You! You did this on purpose!" The headmaster exclaimed then went still, blushing because part of him knew that it was only fair for them to get back on him.

"On purpose?" Kaname replied with raised eyebrows. "We would never do something like that, right?" He nodded to Zero.

"Of course." The silver-haired prefect replied gravely but then smiled suddenly and thus destroying the serious effect he would had have otherwise.

"Then we don't have a choice, right?" The headmaster replied, playing along. Well, this was Christmas after all, so what was a little kiss between friends?

"What? You can't--" Yagari grumbled but was silenced quickly by his friend's lips, kissing him straight on the lips.

Well, so the Christmas Celebration ended with another kiss for the Day Class girls to giggle about.  
-

* * *

xxx  


* * *

-

_Whispers_  
-

"Kaname-sama is at it again." Aidou complained to his cousin Kain. "He's all dark, broody and bad tempered as hell. It's scary." He added, tuning his voice to a mere whisper not daring to say this any louder for fear he might over hear them.

"You think it's because of that incident?" Kain replied in the same low voice.

"What else?" Aidou snorted. "I know they try to hide it, trying to act like nothing happened … but it's all a charade."

Kain nodded simply. What else could he say? It was really rather obvious. The way they behaved, trying to hide heated looks under glares -- and trying to avoid each other too.

Well, the latter didn't work too well, since they had to meet at least once a day during class changeover.

"Are you all right?" Kain suddenly asked seeing the uneasy glint in his cousin's eyes.

"Me? Oh, yeah, don't worry." Aidou snorted. "I'm all right. It's just … It's unsettling. That dark aura of his." He couldn't help but he shivered a bit when thinking about it -- and that one time had been only a close call.

" You've got to be more careful then."

"I'm am." He muttered, "But that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it that has you brooding like this?"

"Well, it's like this. Kaname-sama is a pureblood right?"

"Yes, you can say that." Kain chuckled, seeing his cousin stating the obvious.

"And being a pureblood he should just take what he wants too, right?" Aidou continued slowly. "Then why doesn't he just … take what he wants then? Oh, don't tell me it's because Kiryuu-kun doesn't want him, course that's a lie. I've seen the looks he's giving him too."

"I don't know Hanabusa." Kain swallowed, not knowing what to say. "It can't be easy for them."

"Yeah, right that gives them the right to terrorize us like this?" Aidou snorted then looked up to where he'd just seen them. They had been all silent and glaring at each other, right before those glares had turned into something else.

Nothing had happened, of course, because Yagari-sensei had interrupted … but the blonde noble wasn't sure if he was happy with that now.

Maybe it would've been better if something had happened.

He probably wouldn't hurt that much then too, he thought while rubbing his neck.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-  
_A sense for snow_

_-_

"Look at all the snow, Zero!" Yuuki said happily. "It's so beautiful … Zero?"

"Zero?" She asked again, and then noticed that he wasn't walking next to her. She looked back and saw him standing around fifty feet away from her … watching the main building?

She walked closer, wondering what this was about. "Zero" She wanted to say but stopped. She suddenly knew what it was he kept watching, or better who it was, but that wasn't what had stopped her either, no, it was something else. Something, she always hoped to see someday -- but this, it was unexpected yet more beautiful then she had dared to dream about.

Zero was smiling, a true smile, which was reaching his eyes.

She swallowed. She couldn't help but feel little sad because it was him, who managed this and not her, but then smiled again. It didn't matter -- and he deserved all the happiness he could get after all he had been through she thought. Yuuki truly wanted them both to be happy … because they were dear to her, but she could only hope that they weren't going to leave her behind.

She continued watching him for a while … until she noticed a change in his stance with his look changing almost back to his usually frown, almost. Yuuki suppressed a shiver, both because of the sudden change in the boy in front of her … and because she started to feel a little cold after standing still for so long.

"Stop staring!" Yuuki exclaimed suddenly, because she couldn't take it anymore then threw a snowball at her silver haired companion to get his attention.

"I'm not staring." Zero grumbled and removed the snow out of his hair. Darn, why had snow to be this cold?

"You were. I've seen it." She giggled while trying to avoid being hit by another snowball. "And you were smiling." She added then turned serious. "I think you're in love."

"In love?" Zero stopped in the middle of creating a new snowball, looking suddenly strangely pale. "With him? You got to be crazy!"

"Maybe." Yuuki nodded. "But you're showing all the signs of being in love, you know. You sleep badly, are always far away with your thoughts in class … and you're barely able to take your eyes off him."

"I … am?" Zero stuttered, feeling suddenly very awkward because a part of him knew that she was right. He had been staring at Kaname previously -- and worse he had been caught too. Strangely, even then he hadn't been able to look away. No, instead he had felt like he could hardly breathe then and all because of that sudden warmth in that darned pureblood's eyes.

Worse, incidents like that seemed to happen all the time, getting worse day by day -- but that all didn't change anything.

He sighed, realizing that maybe Yuuki was indeed right, but what could he do about it?

"Zero?" Yuuki asked.

No answer.

"Zero?" She tried again, prodding his arm this time. "Zero!"

"Yuuki…" He said finally, pulling her into a hug. "Maybe you're right with all you said …. but it doesn't matter."

"Yay! I was right. You're in love!" She exclaimed but then went still seeing the defeat in his eyes. "But … it does matter." Yuuki objected and clung closer to him. "How can you say it doesn't matter?"

"Look, Yuuki, there cannot be anything between me and him." Zero said slowly, his voice not more than a whisper. "He's a pureblood and I'm a lowly ex-human or worse ex-human hunter. We're natural enemies, Yuuki." Why didn't she get it? It was impossible.

"But…"

"It's just facts."

"But it doesn't have to be like this!"

Well, it was situations like these where he didn't understand her. She was almost so sweet, so innocent and hopeless hopeful. In this she was just like the headmaster, her adoptive father.

"Come, let's go inside." He told her then. "It's almost time."

"Yes, you're right. Class is about to end soon." She agreed with a little shiver. Well, he was right after all. Snow was indeed rather cold.

Zero was glad when they turned back to the main building for their usual patrol -- but Yuuki shouldn't remain the only one speaking her mind about his situation.

It happened when he had been almost done with patrol and Night Class would have been done for tonight too.

He ran into him -- and froze knowing that he should've better run off then, but that wasn't an option for him. Zero never ran from anything, especially not from Kuran, but then it was too late. He was captured easily by a look into those dark eyes and couldn't look away. No, instead he felt himself drawing closer to him, like a moth to a flame.

Then he made the next mistake, grabbing the pureblood's wrist. Only, that made the ache inside so much worse, because it was what he wanted but didn't dare to hope dreaming about. He tried to fight it even then but with every moment things were just going more out of control. With every breath, his heart seemed to beat louder and louder -- and not only his. Situations like that were when he couldn't help but curse on his sharp vampire senses; so aware was he of him then.

But no, he couldn't have been more aware of Kuran but then, aware of his thundering heartbeat, the heat emanating from his body --- and worst of all the heated look he kept looking at him, like twin pools of fire, ready to swallow him alive.

So close, close enough to kiss, which they almost did too -- yet they were interrupted.

"Zero, Kaname-kun," Yagari-sensei said to them, thus interrupting their heated exchange. "Not here." The master hunter added but couldn't completely hide the amused chuckle, which he was barely keeping back. For a moment the master hunter felt utterly amused at the sight in front of him then went serious again after noticing the awkwardness and pain in their eyes.

No, he thought, it's not really funny anymore. He remembered the pained looks of the pureblood's classmates too clearly. Being between a brooding and moody pureblood and hunter wasn't probably very comfortable.

"I'm sorry." The pureblood managed as first one of them to say. "If you don't mind I leave for class now?"

Yagari-sensei only nodded, watching the pureblood long enough to make sure he went to class then turned his attention back to his former pupil and sighed.

"You know, you're not only hurting yourself, Zero-kun."

"I-I know." The silver haired prefect murmured in return looking down, not feeling like he wanted to meet the older hunter's eyes. Yagari, master, he thought, how must he feel about this? It's probably worse than … becoming one of them. "But I can't help it."

"That's not what I meant." The master hunter chuckled thus surprising the teen in front of him. "What I meant, was, why do keep fighting this?" Yagari explained and raised the brow above his remaining eye until it vanished under his long hair.

"It's rather obvious now, you know." He shook his head in annoyance, seeing that the boy did not want to understand. "You should get some shuteye Zero-kun. You're looking tired."

"What?" Zero gaped at the hunter, getting more confused with every thing the master hunter just had said.

"Maybe some sleep will help, you know." Yagari-sensei added a little softer.

"Maybe." Zero nodded and finally did what Yagari had suggested, no, more like he had ordered. Yes, he was rather certain that it had been an order and nothing else.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_It was a silent night … almost._

-

Zero tried to sleep knowing that tomorrow would be a rather busy day he should get all the sleep he could. Well, he tried, but his mind didn't seem to come to a rest tonight. Yuuki and Yagari-sensei's words about him and Kaname, they wouldn't leave him alone. There, even in his thoughts he had become Kaname instead of Kuran, because he no longer could pretend he felt nothing but contempt and hatred towards the older vampire.

No, to his shame it was rather the opposite, but could Yuuki truly be right and … No. He couldn't believe that. There were just too many obstacles in their way.

Then when he managed to fall into an uneasy sleep he woke up.

There! There was a noise…. somebody was knocking at his door?

He waited but it didn't seem to stop, so he got up with an annoyed grumble and opened the door.

"K-Kaname?" Zero gaped then swallowed uneasily, being taken by surprise to see the pureblood here, tonight. "What are you doing here?" He added, wanting to feel annoyed, yet felt excited instead.

"I?" Kaname smiled while observing the hunter's slightly dishevelled looks. He noticed the unruly hair and the pyjama Zero wore and had to suppress a shiver of delight, because it looked rather … delicious on the silver haired teen.

"Actually I'm here because Yuuki asked me what I had in mind to give you for Christmas." He explained softly but it came out more like a purr than anything else. "You know I hadn't thought about this at all … but here I am."

"Kaname?" Zero shivered at his words, because he couldn't see any parcels. What did this mean? He thought but couldn't take of his eyes from the pureblood in front of him. These eyes, they looked utterly vulnerable too. He couldn't, could he? His heart dropped a beat, then increasing in speed.

"You?" He whispered in return, not knowing what to say or what to do with the only thing, which remained as an option -- it was impossible, wasn't it? Yet, the warmth in Kaname's eyes told him exactly that.

"That is … if you want this?" Kaname asked, sounding a little unsure all of a sudden, so very different from normal. "Me?"

"I-I…" Zero stammered then nodded while feeling like was coming down with the worst fever he ever had, so warm he felt. "Come in please."

A kiss was all it took for them to lose control, he mused. But did he want that? Losing control? It was a rather big step, wasn't it? For things to change so fast, into such an unexpected direction…

Yet, one look into these dark eyes gave the answer: yes, it was definitely a yes.

Yes, he wanted this, with all his heart, and if he was honest with himself, he had dreamed of this ever since that fateful evening. He had dreamed of kissing him again and touching this pale skin -- like this. He reached out touching the pureblood's cheek tenderly and could hardly breathe with the pureblood leaning in, making a noise, almost like a cat purring.

"It's not only because that Christmas Bushel, right?" He whispered, being afraid that if he was too loud it would destroy this … dream -- and he would wake up being all-alone like always.

"No, I'm afraid not." Kaname chuckled softly while pulling the silver haired hunter closer to him. "And I'm not regretting this either." He said then closing the distance to kiss him.

"I don't." Zero murmured into the kiss. "I'm not regretting … this."

"Merry Christmas, Zero." He chuckled amused. "Won't you want to unwrap your gift?"

"Um, yes." The silver haired hunter blushed bright red at this but otherwise did as the pureblood said, starting to unwrap him, eh, his gift.

"Merry Christmas, Kaname." Zero murmured and pulled the pureblood into another kiss … and lost himself in its warmth.

He didn't mind that either.

-

* * *

-

Thank you for reading -- and I hope you've enjoyed it too.

Sorry, I didn't got that much time and this is the best I could do in the short time I had.

Well, the dear little plotbunnies didn't let me rest until I wrote this. :)

-

Miarath


	2. Epilogue

_For disclaimer see first chapter._

* * *

-

**Epilogue**

-

_And then there was peace on earth._

_-  
_  
It was almost night, late evening to be precise, but one could still see a lot because of the snow. It had snowed last night again and so they really got a white Christmas this year, but things had been too gloomy for anyone to really appreciate it -- until last night.

"I had almost thought this wouldn't be a merry Christmas this year." The headmaster took in the sight of the snow-covered park in with a wistful smile on his lips. It was really beautiful.

"You must be really happy with what you have accomplished this Christmas." Yagari said thoughtfully to his old friend while taking in the sight below. It was indeed a peaceful sight with Zero, Yuuki and Kaname enjoying the freshly fallen snow.

"I am, dear friend, I am." Kaein Cross nodded solemnly. "You know, something like this. It's what I had hoped for for years." He swallowed, fighting back tears so deeply did this touch him. Yes, indeed it seemed more like a wonder than anything else.

Had it been only yesterday since things had changed into this dream? He knew, he had been afraid that he had misinterpreted things -- and that he made things only worse, with that Christmas Bushel and all. Yet, he felt overwhelmed that it turned out that he had been right and hadn't read things wrongly.

_Peace without love … was not worth much after all.  
_  
Yes, indeed, there was the sound of laughter and tentative happiness coming from them. Zero was smiling and grinning at both Yuuki and Kaname while throwing snowballs -- and trying not to get hit by one of those too, of course.

The two vampires had slowed down their speed for the sake of Yuuki, of course, but they seemed to have just as much fun like this then Yuuki obviously had. It was a very precious evening for them to enjoy like this, as they could be themselves with nobody expecting to be someone else. They could be only Zero, Kaname and Yuuki having fun in the snow and nobody frowned at them for behaving so childishly.

Everyone else was gone to visit their families, which left only the three, the headmaster and Yagari-sensei to remain here, enjoying this exceptional Christmas holiday.

-

* * *

xExPxIxLxOxGxUxEx

* * *

-

"Zero, you have snow in your hair." Yuuki giggled happily while observing the silver haired boy as he tossed the silver strands to get the snow out of his hair. It somehow reminded her of White Lily. The white mare had done exact the same thing with her mane when Zero had come back from taking her for a ride in the afternoon -- and what a lovely sight that had been too. The white of the snow, Lily's fur and Zero's silver hair had complemented each other very nicely -- almost like a dream or a fairytale of sorts.

"Yuuki?" Zero asked, sounding thoughtful then when she turned around to look at him he threw the snow he had gathered in his hands behind his back at her. "You too have snow in your hair… " He said innocently.

"Aww." She giggled then looked uncomfortable because of the growing frown on the silver haired boy's face. What was wrong? She thought then shivered because some of the snow had managed to get under her winter coat. "It's cold, Zero ... the snow."

"Yes, it is." Zero nodded and took a step closer to her. "Shish, I'll remove it." He added and started trying to remove the snow out of her uncovered hair and neck, but Yuuki giggled again and pushed him forward and into the snow.

"You did that on purpose, right?" Zero pouted for a moment then smiled, seeing the conspiratorial look she was giving the pureblood on the other side.

"Now, you're going to need someone to … remove all this snow too, don't you think?" Yuuki explained and nodded towards Kaname. "Kaname?"

"Yuuki's right." The pureblood murmured and knelt down next to Zero. "Here, this must be rather cold … and uncomfortable."

"Kaname?" Zero muttered suddenly feeling rather warm, even with all the snow around him. He tried to say something else but was silenced by a pair of all too familiar lips. The pureblood had pulled him into a kiss but in the end they both ended up in the snow, yet were unaware of the cold around them.

When they broke their kiss after a while they noticed how awkward Yuuki looked -- and now she seemed to be cold too. She shivered noticeable.

Kaname looked at Zero and motioned to Yuuki, as in saying that they had to do something about this. The silver haired hunter nodded, seeing that Yuuki indeed looked like she could use some warmth. Warmth that they had enough of and were sharing right now.

"Come here." They said together, smiling at the timing but happy that it worked and Yuuki came closer to them. When she was close enough they pulled her down to them, each one placing their arms around so she wouldn't get cold.

"This is much better." Kaname smiled at them both -- and he was radiating pure happiness at this, for he could hold them both like this.  
-

* * *

xExPxIxLxOxGxUxEx

* * *

-

"See? If they can do it, why not anybody else too?" The headmaster asked after a long while of watching in an enraptured way what was going on below. He couldn't help but smile at this too.

"It's still a dream Kaein." The master hunter replied dryly. "You cannot expect that everybody else thinks like this." He paused then shook his head, knowing that nothing he could say or do would change his friend's opinion about peace. "It took you a lot of meddling to even get them around … and it wasn't like they were truly hating each other at that."

"I know," Kaein said and sighed deeply. "But there has to be hope Touga, you know. Without hope everything we do would be in vain."

"You're right, of course." Yagari nodded. "We all need hope." Then the master hunter frowned, noticing the way Zero and Kaname held Yuuki between them … and then they shared another kiss while Yuuki snuggled closer to them. She seemed to really accept what happened and didn't seem to mind at all but looked happy instead.

Well, it reminded Yagari of something, something he needed to do -- getting back at his old friend Cross. He grinned while watching him from aside. "Would he mind?" he asked himself but kind of hoped that his friend wouldn't mind at all.

"Kaein?"

"Yes?" The headmaster asked feeling a little confused at hearing this strange tone in his friend's voice.

"You know, there's something I need to do." Yagari began and grinned mischievously. "I need to get back at you."

"What?" Cross swallowed uneasily. He hadn't done anything to his old friend that he deserved to be punished for, right? "What for?"

"For kissing me." The master hunter explained and chuckled at seeing the confused expression on his friend's face.

"Kissing you … you mean that… the Christmas Bushel?"

"Yes, exactly that." Yagari agreed then leaned forward to close the distance between them and kissed him. "Only I don't need one."

"Touga?" He murmured but it sounded suspiciously like a moan. Cross was taken by surprise -- and for once lost control. He really had been alone for a very long time, with his opinions so different from his previous friends and colleagues, yet he always told himself he wasn't. He had a wonderful daughter and wonderful son too, if the latter was in more mellow mood that was. Yet, that was different, none of them could hold him when he couldn't sleep or share his sorrows with them -- and he had been very fond of his old friend for a very long time, yet never dared to do anything about it.

But now, now he couldn't help but respond in kind, kissing Touga back, despite that he should probably feel embarrassed about it. He couldn't help it.

Even more so, that Touga didn't seem to mind either, which made the kiss much longer than the latter had planned it to be. They both were reluctant to let the other one go, to let this warmth go, but in the end they had to do break the kiss for the sake of taking in fresh air.

After this they stared at each other for what seemed eternity. What had just happened?

It was the headmaster who managed to untangle his thoughts first though and pulled his friend into a close hug.

"Kaein?"

"Don't, don't say … anything, yes?" Cross muttered while holding the taller man close to him. Then he swallowed while touching the dark locks right in front of him. He had wanted to touch these too, but had never thought he would get the chance to do so.

"We're still friends?" The master hunter asked after another long while -- and his voice sounded strangely rough. It was clear how important this was to him. What if … no, he couldn't think about that.

"Yes … of course." Cross smiled softly then chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Touga."

"To you too." Yagari replied and then slowly returned the smile to his friend.

"Merry Christmas indeed." The master hunter added dryly, noticing the slightly amused looks coming from the three teens from behind. Had they seen this all?

It didn't matter he thought a moment later while seeing the happy glow in his friend's eyes.

No, it really didn't, but love did.

Christmas, it was all about love.

-

* * *

-

_Ehem, I hadn't really planned to write an epilogue but I got a really nice review asking for one -- and so I wrote this._

_It's a little more about Cross and Yagari than Zero and Kaname but I hope you still like this. _

_Thank you for reading,_

_-  
_

_Miarath  
_


End file.
